Edge of the Knife
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Kenny and Kyle can't wait to get back at Cartman for always being a racist jerk. But, when it comes to payback, is there a limit in what they will do? Doubtful when  Dark  Kenny is involved. Rape, violence, gore. MXMXM contact, noncon. Little OOC.


Title: Edge of the knife

Chapter One: Who's the real Monster?

Rating: R (RAPE! NON-CON. Language. Violence…Bad stuff! Racism.)

Pairing: Kenny and Kyle X Cartman. (That's right…Threesome.)

Summary: Kenny and Kyle can't wait to get back at Cartman for always being a racist jerk. But, when it comes to payback, is there a limit in what they will do? Doubtful when (Dark) Kenny is involved. Rape, violence, gore. Male to Male contact, noncon. Little OOC.

Warning: THERE IS HEAVY RAPE IN THIS, very graphic, very violent, very bad. Or at least, that's what I was told to label this as; I honestly think I could have been a little more 'mean' about it. But then again, it's Cartman we're all talking about. Please though, don't read if you are against rape, MXM, or anything that you think will offend you.

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, or any of the characters. I make no profit from this story, and I do not intend to. It's for fans and those of you who enjoy reading about Cartman torture. That is all.

Other: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! Enjoy

_ ~Let's all be happy~_

Kyle gave a side glance. He could see Kenny glancing back at him with a small grin on his face. Twitching, he motioned towards the clock, feeling giddy as he anticipated the events that were to take place. He noticed the look of pure glee that consumed Kenny's face as he leaned back in his own chair. Kyle watched Kenny's eyes shift over to Cartman's form as he sat across from them, his face looking towards the front of the class, completely ignorant of what the other two had been planning.

Kyle forced his body to stop shivering in joy as he went over their plan in his mind again. He was going to do something worse than Eric Theodore Cartman could ever imagine. Laughing lightly, he watched Mr. Garrison as the man moved from the board to his chair, bitching about some sort of event that related back to Arabians and some sort of race called 'sand monkeys.' Kyle was wary to the speech the other was giving. He was consumed in his own thoughts, the idea of getting back at Cartman, along with Kenny's help, after his last Jew and Trailer Trash hate speech the fatter boy had previously preached about. It was complete bullshit, the four boys were now in senior high, and Cartman was still a racist asshole. For both Kenny and Kyle, it was the last straw.

Kyle had been complaining to Stan and Kenny about getting back at the fatter boy, but the only one had really been interested in the idea was Kenny. Kyle figured that if any plan at making Cartman see the light was going to work, then he would need the help from the boy who also led a double life of being a crime fighter. Once Kyle and Kenny had promised to work together, it was actually Kenny who had come up with a good "come back" plan for Cartman.

Although Kyle still had some doubts about the entire idea, he had to admit that there were still some parts of him that wanted nothing more than to see Cartman in the worst pain and humiliation ever. Kyle shivered; just the thought of forcing pain out of the other boy was overwhelming to him. 'Come on…' Kyle silently hissed out to the clock as it slowly ticked closer to the bell.

One last look at Kenny, and Kyle was already aware of the nod the other boy was giving him. That was the signal he had been waiting for. Standing up, Kyle raised his hands, "Mr. Garrison! I- I think I'm going to be sick!" He said in his best wounded tone, as if he were actually going to throw up. Holding his stomach, he leaned over slightly, watching as Stan cocked his head, eyes raised as if he were aware of the whole charade the other was putting on.

"Go…Jesus… Really you're how old now Kyle?" Mr. Garrison said as he rolled his eyes, flicking his hand towards the door.

As Kyle passed by Cartman he could hear the low toned out sneer, "Fucking Jew…" His eyes made contact with Kyle's for only a second, Cartman seeming to glare at him.

'You fat asshole. I can't wait till you're begging and pleading for me to stop.' He thought viciously as he moved quickly out of the room, lightly shutting the door behind himself. Once the door was closed, Kyle ran through the halls, moving quickly for the Jr. High boy's locker room. Like hell he would be late for the plan to take place. He paused before slowly opening the door to the gymnasium, cautiously to make sure that no one else was inside the room. Since it was Thursday, Kenny said that it was most likely no one would be in there today after school, not only that, but Kenny had used the room many times in the past and he had never been interrupted. Kyle made a small mental note that he wanted to be sure not to take the chance of doing anything too involved with the other boy. Kenny may have been his friend, but he was in no hurry to become infected with any disease Kenny could have caught in his old 'locker room' sex-capades.

Slowly, he settled himself behind the door of the fourth shower, aware that if Cartman came into view, he would easily be able to grab ahold of the boy. "Just hope he hasn't actually gotten stronger than me…" Laughing lightly, Kyle silently took back the remark, "Like Cartman would actually be anything but fat and lazy." Settling against the wall, Kyle stood silently, waiting patiently for the other two to arrive.

Fifteen minutes passed, Kyle aware of the light footsteps approaching through the gymnasium. The door opened, and Kyle could hear Cartman's voice, loud and sharp, "Come on Keh-nnay, you said you had something to show me…well where is it?" His whinny tone was music to Kyle's ears.

Ducking down, Kyle tried to picture Cartman moving through the locker room. "Right over here, in the stall over there…The text said that it was in the fourth one from the left…We have to hurry though." Kenny said, his voice strained against his hoodie as it covered his mouth. Stan, Kyle and Cartman understood him just fine though, it seemed that after living around the boy for so long, it was simply natural to have half of his speech covered up constantly.

"Whatever." Cartman's sarcastic tone sounded form a few inches in back of him, Kyle seeing the blue hat and red coat clearly now. Jumping out, Kyle took his chance, landing a swift kick to Cartman's back, making sure to quickly climb on top of him, forcing his weight onto the boy's shoulder blades so as to prevent him from standing up.

It only took Kenny a few minutes to move to the door and lock it again, ensuring that no one would interrupt them. It took another few seconds for Cartman to realize who was on top of him, his head twisting back, a light confusion drifting over him. "Wh- What the fuck is this?" He yelled out.

"Awe man, that's right, he's going to yell the whole time." Kenny hissed out, already removing his clothes.

"No he won't, will you Cartman? You're going to behave yourself…" In an instant, Kyle was met with a reluctant bucking, Cartman forcing him up and nearly rolling onto his side.

"Fuck you, you nasty fucking Jew! It's just like you to do some back stabbing shit like this, you goddamned Kike! For Christ's sake, it's bad enough that Kenny had me come all the way over here, but now your nasty Jew balls are on my fucking back!" Cartman's voice was vibrantly shrill, Kyle shivering at the words as the boy spoke them loudly and clearly.

"Not a screamer, huh Kyle?" Kenny smiled, and Kyle was reminded as to why Kenny was so easily able to get laid. "Let's shut this piece of shit up, huh?" He smiled again, this time his teeth showing in a Cheshire cat type way. "By the way, fat ass, you won't have to worry about his 'Jew balls' on your back, because you'll have my 'Trailer trash' ones in your fucking mouth." Once more, he leaned up, his head tilting to the side, a seductive look coming over his face as he began to unzip his pants.

Kyle watched, somewhat awe struck by the way his childhood friend was moving, the smooth way he spoke…His own cock twitched. Blushing, he looked back down at Carman, starting to pull on his shirt, finding it hard to struggle with the other boy. "He's being difficult." Kyle hissed out, growing frustrated.

"You Goddamn piece of shit! This is some fucking joke, and you assholes are so going to get it-" His mouth was silenced by a kick to his shoulder, Kenny having stomped his shoulder, as if it were nothing. Kyle was a little shocked by the kick, hearing the faintest 'pop' that followed soon after. "Fuck you! You fucking asshole." He yelled out, Kenny now leaning down, brushing Cartman's hat from his head and holding it out in front of his face.

"I'm going to be putting my cock in your mouth; if you bite it, I'll smash your teeth in…then I'll stick it in anyway. You won't be able to eat ANYTHING properly…No cake for your fatass, no cheesy poofs…Nothing…Only my cock, hell, you won't be able to even brag to any of your friends-"

"He doesn't have any friends…" Kyle said, voicing the truth for a second, loosing what he was currently doing, which had been removing his shirt and tossing it aside.

"Well, your mom then…We all know how close you are to her. How you enjoy running your mouth to her even though you're a 'big boy' now…You'll grow up soon enough, you fat racist pig. But I suppose this would be one thing for your mom not to know, though I don't really care-"

"I'll kill your parents like I did to that one kid." Cartman hissed out, his eyes narrowing.

"You mean like you killed your father? Shit Cartman, those threats won't work on me, and I highly doubt you're going to have the balls to take on Kyle's parents. You simply don't have that will power anymore…You're too lazy, too fat…Too pathetic." Kenny seethed out, standing straight up again and pulling his pants down as he got onto his knees, "Now…Why not try to redeem yourself a little bit? Be a good boy and suck my dick like its candy." He smiled again, holding his fully erect cock up to Cartman's mouth, Kyle forcing the other boy onto his hands and knees by pulling up on his hair.

"No." Cartman said, glaring at Kenny. "I don't give a shit; I am NOT putting your filthy fucking balls or cock in MY mouth." He said, biting his lips as if in an emphasis to show Kenny that he was serious. He bucked his hips back, as if trying to get out of Kyle's grasp.

Kyle had a nice grip on Cartman's hair though, and when he tugged at it, firmly standing over Cartman's back, he was able to dig his free hand into the boy's thick neck, hoping that he wouldn't have to use much more force with the other boy. Cartman was always a weakling, but in this sort of circumstance, Kyle wasn't sure what the boy was willing to deal with in order to get his way. 'Kenny's already been pretty rough with him…Probably not going to get much worse though…' He thought, listening to Cartman cry out in pain as he opened his lips in a small cry.

Instantly, Kyle saw Kenny push his balls into the other's mouth, easily putting them into the wet cave. "Fu-Fuck!" Kenny's hissed as he quickly drew back. "He fucking bit me." He seethed, moving over to Cartman who was smiling evilly at the other. Kyle actually felt fear for the other boy suddenly as Kenny lowered himself to his face, moving his hand over to Cartman's own hand, pressing his index finger up quickly, breaking it with ease. Cartman's yell was violently loud, but with Kenny quickly covering his mouth, he was able to mask it with ease. "I can still do worse, you fat fuck." He hissed out, narrowing his eyes at the other. Kyle could hear the groaning the other was feebly letting out through the pressed hand. Tilting his head over, he could see the tightly closed eyes of Cartman as he gasped away the pain.

Kyle was aware of the boy's back tensing suddenly, the only heads up Kyle had for the wild thrusting Cartman soon used. Kyle was moved off of the other boy, falling over his side, Cartman now free to stand fully up. Kenny, who had been standing slightly over him, cupping his harmed balls now looked frantically at the other, a gleam coming into his eyes. Quickly, Kyle shifted, his naked chest rubbing against the ground as he watched Cartman stand up, moving towards the door. Only by a miracle was Kyle able to grab tightly onto Cartman's leg, Kenny easily kicking the caught appendage now that it had been restrained.

There was a loud thud as Cartman crashed into the ground, Kenny standing over him, foot on his head, rubbing the heel of his foot into the back of his head. "Fucking Cockbiter." He hissed out, "Kyle…Let's hurry up with this. Looks like I'm going to have to smash out his teeth. He may choke on his blood before this all ends." He said.

"But…What if he dies?" Kyle asked, whispering out, as if actually worried about the other boy.

"Does it matter?" Kenny asked, smile spreading from cheek to cheek as he let Cartman pick himself up slowly.

"I'll-I'll do it." He muttered out, fear seeming to drip from his voice. His eyes were aimed down at the ground.

"Well what fantastic fucking news!" Kenny hissed out as he made his way in front of Cartman, swiftly jabbing his foot hard into the fatter boy's side. Both Kenny and Kyle watched him, Kyle slightly feeling the pain that swelled into the other's body.

"You're ruthless, dude." Kyle said, almost happy with the treatment. He could see Cartman's body shiver, his pants slowly starting to fall off of his round hips. "Oh…" Kyle blushed lightly, looking over the white skin as it became visible to him. 'Wow…' He thought, moving back over to Cartman, 'His skin looks so…nice…' He lowered his hand over Cartman's back, hooking his fingers over the pants and yanking them down further, ripping them free from Cartman's body with only a slight struggle. The fatter boy's under ware left his body along with his pants, Kenny having been preoccupied with yanking Cartman's coat off.

Kyle looked up, noticing that Kenny had paused, taking his own cock back into his hands and drawing it over to Eric's face. "What if he bites you again dude?" He asked, his voice slightly sarcastic.

"I really want a reason to knock out all of his fucking teeth…" Kenny's voice was low, and for a second, Kyle felt a shiver run over his spine, there was so much hate in those eyes of his…

'If I wasn't here…I wonder what he would do to Cartman.' Kyle looked over at Cartman's ass again, the two white mounds shivering against the cold as Kyle moved to his own pants pocket. There was no sense in harming himself. Since the ordeal had been pre-planned, Kyle had time to prepare himself. He had already brought lube, and he even went through the trouble of getting some condoms, though he was rethinking the condoms now, wanting to feel the actual insides of the other's body. Glancing over at Kenny, Kyle thought it silly that the other boy wasn't going to use a condom, but then again, it was Kenny…There was really no reason for him to use one.

He removed the lube and began to pull down his pants and boxers, allowing them to fall to the floor and finally kicked them off to the side. He coated his hand in the strawberry smelling lube and began to coat it thickly onto his own cock, feeling the slight tingle of warmth that the liquid forced onto his erect organ. 'Damn…I'm already rock hard…' Kyle thought, feeling a little odd because he was enjoying himself so much. 'I wonder if Cartman is getting any rise out of this.' He shifted forward, slowly leaning his body against Cartman's back, his still slickened fingers coated with left over lube. He tugged one hand around Cartman's waist, forcing his hips back, and impaling his fingers into the other's boy's tightened body.

"Ah, Kyle! That fucking hurts!" Cartman hissed out, shifting his weight forward, only to have Kenny grasp his hair and yank his head back.

"Shut up, at least he's willing to go through the trouble of preparing you…Me…I would just fuck you raw and listen to your screams. You fat pig." Kenny's voice was vicious, and as Kyle pumped his fingers in and out of the other's body, he could see the flash of anger that burst through Kenny's face. He saw the blonde grit his teeth, then thrust his cock into Cartman's parted lips, most likely taking the chance to shut him up before he could complain or cry out more.

Kyle felt Cartman's body tense, the sounds of him choking when the organ most likely slammed into the back of his throat with full force. Looking up, Kyle was aware of the pleased grin that forced its way onto Kenny's face, the way the boy seemed to thrust in deeper, as if trying to coax out a choking and pained moan. "Dude, Kenny, maybe take it easy…"

"Kyle…Why the hell do you think we're here?" He said, his eyes still gazing at Cartman's face as he tugged on the brunet's hair to angle to head better. When Kyle remained silent, Kenny smirked, laughing lightly as he continued. "We're giving this fat piece of fatherless- shit what he deserves. Now is the time to take out all of your anger, all of your frustration on him…" Kyle was still silent, aware that he could feel Cartman's body shivering underneath his hands.

'But does someone like Cartman really deserve…This?' He asked himself, looking back down at the boy who was now beginning to groan out in what may have been pain. Kyle highly doubted that it was any sort of pleasure. It must not have been a good feeling to have the head of someone's cock knocking against the back of your throat.

"Listen. This will most likely be our only chance to get any sort of redemption out of this racist asshole…Cartman did call your mom a bitch too…" Kenny's smile widened when Kyle blushed, looking down again at the ass he had his fingers stuffed in. When Kenny pulled his cock out of his mouth, Cartman gasped for air, his breathing ragged, and his body shivering. There was a puddle of drool that was leaking down his chin. "Didn't you Cartman? Remind Kyle-" He angled the boy's chin up, and Kyle couldn't help but lean over to see the look on Cartman's face. "What you said about his mother."

It was coated in tears and his cheeks were red. His lips were slightly parted and his lips were shaking. There was blood on the side of his head, and Kyle could see a trace of blood and saliva still moving down his chin. The boy was reluctant to speak though, and Kyle could see frustration and fear in the burnet's chubby face. Kyle's cock twitched, 'Oh god…He actually looks vulnerable.' Kyle gasped lightly, looking away, feeling himself suddenly ache for Cartman's tight, warm ass. 'Note to self: Cartman looking vulnerable is one of the hottest things in this world.' He mentally noted, turned back to the other's ass.

"Ha-ha…" Kenny practically hissed out, moving Cartman's face back towards himself, "You're not listening to orders very well now…Are you?" His smile widened as he slowly stroked his organ with his hand. "Hurry up Kyle, I wanna' teach him a lesson."

Shivering, Kyle managed to drag his twitching cock to Cartman's entrance, slowly beginning to push into him. The tip of his head pushed passed the tight ring making sure to cause Kyle a great deal of pleasure as the tunnel sucked at his organ, swallowing him deeper as he pushed further inside. "Sh-Shit." Kyle hissed, ashamed that he was so attracted to the pleasure. 'This won't last long.' He thought to himself. He pushed fully in, aware of the sounds that the boy under him was making. His entire boy was shivering, and Kyle felt him lower his upper half to the ground, Kenny forced to remove his cock from his lips.

Kenny, who had been rubbing the head of his cock against Cartman's lips was now glaring over at him, "Hey, what the hell man…" He hissed at Cartman, "You still have a fucking job to do." His hand made contact with Cartman's face, and Kyle was aware of the sobbing Cartman was unable to contain any longer. "Awe man, now he's fucking bleeding again." Kenny hissed out, as if he were the one who had not done anything. "Weak piece of shit." He said, looking over something as he began to pull Cartman's face up again.

Kyle was too consumed to follow with any of the boy's other actions towards Cartman. 'That slap…' He thought of the way the 'thwack' had made Cartman's body shiver more, clutching at his organ. As Kyle shallowly thrust into him, he looked over the rather white looking mounds of flesh that he was brushing up against. 'I wonder…' He slapped his free hand against Cartman's ass, listening to the sound of not only the vulnerable skin being abused, but also the moan that Kenny allowed out.

"Keep doing that…He does this thing with his tongue that feels sooooo~ good." Kenny purred as he rocked his hips back and forth into the mouth. Kyle once more struck the tender flesh, listening now as Cartman began to sob louder, whimpering from the pain. "So…Fucking…Good." He heard Kenny hiss out. "You better swallow my fucking cum or I'll rip out your hair." Followed the gasped moan.

Kyle felt Cartman's body tense as Kenny let out a small moan, his back arching into Cartman's mouth and a rather satisfied sigh following afterwards. The tensed tunnel closing around his organ was enough to send Kyle over his limit, and he too met his climax inside of Cartman's body. "Damn…" He sighed out, riding the feeling and gently pumping himself into the boy as he rocked all of his cum into the other's body.

When he finally pulled out, he was aware of Cartman's sobbing form, the boy shivering with pain. Looking up, Kyle could also see Kenny pumping the rest of himself onto Cartman's face, smiling evilly as he stood fully up, as if exercising a kink from his body. "Oh, I can't wait to bury my dick in this fat asshole." Kenny smiled, his eyes closed as he looked peacefully happy while saying the words. When his eyes opened, he looked at Kyle, and Kyle shivered, "How did he feel?" He asked, as if it were a typical thing.

"Really great." Kyle felt himself smile, his cock twitching at the feeling of Cartman's ass swallowing at his organ. Shifting over to Cartman, Kyle could see the smear of white on the other's face. "Dude…He's all dirty!" Kyle felt a small anger come over himself. Kenny looked over at him almost lazily.

"Yeah, well, you cam inside of him, didn't you? I'm gonna have ta' stick my dick in your cum now too…" He smiled cheekily as he leaned over Cartman's back, "I don't mind though, but if you do, why not wipe my cum off of his face with his coat or hat?" He beamed, and Kyle once more shivered.

"Whatever." He said, but looked over at Cartman to see that the boy was already wiping his face with his arm, covering his eyes as he lightly sobbed. He seemed to be coughing, but besides that, he wasn't really complaining or saying anything to them. "How's his mouth?" Kyle asked, looking back at Kenny quickly to see that the boy was already half erect.

"Hm? Oh, dude, it's awesome, he twirls his tongue around your cock like a slut, and his fucking sucking is amazing!" Kenny said as he smiled again at Cartman's body. Kyle looked over at the Burnett, who was leaning up now, glaring at him.

"Fuck you." He hissed out at Kenny, the blonde instantly tensing up at the sudden attitude the other was giving him.

"Huh…Well then…I guess you've already forgotten who you're talking to." Kenny said, "Then again," He began to lean over, stroking his cock in Cartman's face, "You've probably got some clogged arteries up in that shitty brain of yours…Makes you think less…" Kenny seemed to mumble as he frowned at Cartman, "Damn I hate you." He seethed out.

Kyle could see the concerned look reappear over Cartman's face, the boy leaning back, but instantly hissing in pain and clutching his side. Kyle wondered if maybe Kenny had accidentally broken one of his ribs. Still coaxing his own cock back to life, Kyle situated himself in front of Cartman, aware that the boy was warily watching Kenny, obviously seeing him as the bigger threat. "Hey…" Kyle said, his voice low, hand moving to grab ahold of Cartman's chin and force him to look his way.

Instantly, he was met with a glare, a defiant, almost sad glare. Kyle ignored it though, using his finger to part Cartman's lips, taking his organ and putting it up to his lips, "Suck me." He said softly to the other, "I would rather not rip your teeth out."

"Fuck you Kyle! You had your cock in my ass!" He hissed out, yelling again as Kenny moved quickly behind him. It was enough of a distraction for Kenny to quickly position himself at Cartman's entrance, the fatter boy too preoccupied with Kyle to have noticed the danger behind himself. Within a second, Kenny was pulling on both sides of Cartman's hips and digging his way into the other boy with his fully erect organ. There was a crying sound that rippled through the room before Kyle was able to push Cartman's head down onto his waiting cock.

Quickly, he was able to feel consumed by that tongue that was trying to push his organ out of his mouth. Kenny's thrusts were forcing Cartman's head to take the organ all the way in, Kyle being able to feel the tip of his cock rubbing against the back of his throat. "Ca-Cartman." Kyle hissed out, feeling eyes suddenly burning into him.

Looking down, he saw that Cartman's eyes were focused on him, red faced and teary –eyed. 'Shit…It's that look again…' Kyle tried to look away, but with the defeated vulnerable and pained look that was streaking the other's face, Kyle couldn't help but keep at least one eye on that face, groaning as he saw the boy begin to squeeze his eyes shut, trying hard to divert his attention.

The straining throat muscles were delightful. Kyle couldn't help the fact that Cartman felt good on both ends, but then again, he never doubted that the human body couldn't feel good with his cock deep inside of it. He thrust lightly, feeling Cartman begin to gag on his appendage as it made its way deeper into his throat.

"It's going to take me a few minutes…" Kenny said, his muscles straining as they fought to keep a violent pace in and out of Cartman's body. They were all sweaty, but Cartman seemed to have the most strain on his body. He shallowly dipped his tongue around Kyle's slit, and for a second, the Jew was able to feel absolutely consumed. His back bent forward, and he was unable to stop himself from cumming a second time into Cartman's mouth. He gasped though, the boy's gag reflex automatically swallowing the liquid as it spilled into his mouth.

"Make sure to get it all." Kyle's voice formed words before he could think of them himself. He used one hand to wipe a lock of brown hair that was matted into Cartman's eye, the boy making eye contact with him as his eyes spilled over with tears. Kyle felt something in his heart leap as he did so, watching as he took his organ out of the mouth, the boy locked his lips for a few seconds before parting them and throwing up, Kyle having to move out of the way so as to avoid getting the cum back onto his body.

"How ungrateful…" Kenny heaved out as his thrusts became more violent and disheveled, as if he were trying to tear through the other boy.

Kyle watched Cartman's body shift forward, leaning over to the side and seeing that Cartman's knees were starting to bleed and bruise due to the force of constantly scrapping over the cement ground of the shower. 'Damn…' Kyle thought for a second as he wondered what he could do to alleviate the other's pain, but was soon distracted by a loud gasp the other let out.

"Ke-Kenny…Th-that hu-hurts." He sobbed louder when Kyle saw the other boy's hands fall out from under him, as if he were unable to stand the pain of keeping his body up anymore. Kenny's thrusting did not stop, but rather only ended up forcing Cartman's face to rub against the ground. Feeling slightly bad, Kyle shifted over, moving his hand underneath Cartman's body, gently moving to cup his balls and rub a thumb over the tip of his cock. "Don't you fucking touch me there! Jew Rat!" He hissed out, and Kyle withdrew his hand from the sudden hissed out tone.

"Wh-what?" Kyle stammered, "Hey, I was just trying to help you feel good you asshole." Kyle grunted out, moving to sit on his knees in front of Cartman as the boy glared at him while struggling to keep his breathing to one step below hyperventilation.

"Don't touch me there!" Cartman hissed out again, and this time he was met with a great thrust from Kenny as the boy hissed out above him;

"You fat ungrateful pig! At least he was nice enough to offer!" With that, Kenny bent over Cartman, scrapping one of his hands along the other's back, his nails cutting into him in odd places and directions. Cartman's back arched instantly from the pain, as if he were too consumed to remember the dick in his ass.

His crying turned to pained wales as the other bucked his hips into him, finally grinding his groin deep into the other's body and exploding deep inside. "Fat asshole." Kenny hissed out, as if he were unwilling to even mutter Cartman's name. Kyle, looking up, could see the smile that played onto the other's face as he withdrew from the fatter boy, his dick coated in smears of blood, semen, and other liquids. "You got your dirty fucking blood all over me you racist fuck." Kenny seethed, as if he were sickened by the thought of Cartman's blood on him. He kicked Cartman, and Kyle took a step back, watching as Kenny picked up the burnet's hat and began wiping the mixed liquids from his organ.

Cartman was groaning on the ground, holding his side and shivering. Kyle watched for a few minutes before Kenny was at his side, "Might as well rinse him off…" Kyle's words were low, and he looked over at the showerhead that was nearly next to the other side of the wall.

"Tsk. Fuck that, if he wants a shower he can get the fuck up and take one. I'm not dragging his fat ass to the other side…Not to mention the fact that if we stick him under water now, with all those cuts on his back and his bleeding ass, he's probably just going to start screaming again." Kenny said, his voice changing from one of anger to one of knowledgeable information.

"We can't leave him here." Kyle said, surprised at Kenny's sudden motion towards his clothes.

"What? Why not?" He asked, looking confused for a second. "Wasn't this all in the plan? It's not like he's dead…He'll get up and go home eventually, it's not like anything we did to him will kill him." His lips curled into a smile, and Kyle took another step away from Cartman.

"I…Guess…You're right." His voice sounded distant, and as he turned to gather his clothes back up and put them on, he caught glimpses of blood smeared around the floor, piles of cum and other fluids splattered around as if they were trying to make a creative picture of human essence. He could hear the sound of sobbing that came from Cartman, but the boy didn't say anything, no words formed anything hateful, or anything cunningly racist.

"Looks like he finally learned his lesson." Kenny's voice snorted from his side as Kyle looked over at him quickly. He watched Kenny's smile become concealed by his orange parka as the boy tugged the strings together, as if hiding himself away. Kyle, in turn, put his green hat back on and looked around for his gloves. It took him a few seconds to realize that he wasn't wearing his gloves and he was reminded of how cold it would be outside today.

Looking at Kenny, Kyle watched the orange hooded boy move for the door. "You coming?" He asked, his voice muffled like it originally always was. Kyle looked over at him, following slowly, taking one last look at the shivering form.

'Who's the real monster here?' He asked himself, watching the damaged body of the boy shiver again, concealing his face in a wrapped up and bruised arm. Bleeding from odd areas of his body, the burnet made no voice to their leaving, but rather simply lay there silently sobbing, as if he were afraid to move.

End? Or is it?

Well, it's supposed to be a one-shot, and since it's for Valentine's day, I'm not going to beta read it. Sorry, You'll all most likely tell me if I've made a few mistakes anyway…Ya know, like the 'correct' fucking way to spell under-ware or what the fuck ever. Or to bitch about how much of a baby Cartman was in this story. I'm aware, but then again, Cartman is a baby when it comes to trying to stick up for himself in an actual physical fight against Kyle, not to mention Kenny in the mix. We all know how he can be! Teehee! Anyway, thanks for reading this, and hope that you're V-DAY is an excellently happy one.

Obviously I'm having a good one.

-Began: Unsure.

-Finished: 2/14/2012 5:52PM (Also, if you haven't all noticed, although it's not really the first story that I've written this year, it's 'technically' the first posted. JUNK doesn't count because it was already posted on LiveJournal, just never on this.)

-D. D. Darkwriter

Should I ever follow you, I'll swim into the ocean blue…Should I ever die for you, I'll know that I've followed through.


End file.
